


You Are What You Have, and I Have You {ABANDONED}

by screamingstrawberry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Thomas Sanders
Genre: M/M, damien and elle are gonna be in every story fight me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-01 02:37:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14510679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamingstrawberry/pseuds/screamingstrawberry
Summary: Patton is just about start life at Hogwarts when his father, the headmaster, drops the news that he has a long lost brother.





	1. A Found Blood

“Oh, he’s in the car.” Patton lifted his head from one of the muggle things his father had bought him, a game system of sorts, to hear his guard’s distant voice.  He liked to bring it with him on car trips, since they made him quite nauseous, and it was typical to see him with it most days because all they had done this summer was go on car trips. 

“This is the Headmaster’s son, Patton.” Patton placed the system in his pocket and smiled at whoever he was being addressed to. He was used to people introducing him this way, by who his father was, not that he minded. His father was a wonderful man, Thomas Sanders, incredibly wizard and headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. A lot of people knew the name. They’ve been in America his father’s birth country, only since yesterday so he figured he wouldn’t know a lot of others names that he would be meeting, but when he looked up he saw a warm smiling face. 

“Well I hope you enjoy your meal, Mr. Sanders.” The lady was speaking to him, and had a nice long black dress on, hidden by a cooking apron. She must be a chef of the restaurant his father was meeting him for lunch. Patton hadn’t been able to see him all day since they’d been over here, Thomas had gotten urgent news and had to rush over to the Wizards Council in New York. But then his father had called and assured they’d spend the rest of the day together.  

Patton liked the bustling city, he could feel the air around him radiating with energy, he also liked to listen to the people speak, they had interesting accents. Not like the people he’d be going to school with in September, New Yorkers voices sounded harsh and important. He’d pet a dog on the street outside one of New York’s clothing shops and the lady, even though she was simply talking about her pet, made everything she said sound like the most essential thing in the world. 

“Patton, you’re daydreaming again.” His father’s voice came to him, pulling him out of his thoughts, and Patton spotted him there, in the restaurant. Thomas was in a three piece suit, flattened so you could not see the creases of its age, and his hair was slicked back all fancy like. 

“Dad!” Patton ran to the center of the restaurant, ignoring the calls of his guard, that he hadn’t really been introduced to since he was just there to keep Patton company while his father works. 

“Slow down, champ.” Thomas’s smile looked sad, but he still wrapped his arms around Patton when he reached him anyway. The almost eleven year old pushed his face into the shirt of his father, taking in the smell of his cologne that still lingered from when he’d put it on this morning while Patton was asleep. “Pat, come on, I’ve got to talk to you.” 

“Is it about your urgent meeting?” Patton asked, sitting down across from the seat where his father’s coat rested on the back. Thomas folded his hands in front of him once, placed them back on the table flat, and then clasped them together in his lap, nervously. 

“You know how you were born right?” Thomas asked, and his son nodded his head hoping his father wasn’t going to make him explain. It was a muggle procedure from what he understood, and that was it. He was only 11! “Well basically, I donated some cells to have you, because you know-”

“You like guys?” Patton recalled the reasoning well enough. The focused raise of his eyebrow, almost confused, made him look really young despite how well his father knew of his son’s natural maturity.“And guys can’t have babies together.” 

“Right.” Thomas almost looked proud of Patton for a moment there, but then he went straight back to being nervous. “So basically they had some cells left over, and made another baby,”

“Okay.” Patton titled his head to the side. “So what?”

“Well, we were called over to America today because that baby, a boy, turned 11 today. And I want him to go to Hogwarts with you ” Thomas looked up at Patton, expecting an outrage, a bubble of excitement, something from the normally so expressive boy. Patton still just looked, confused.

“What are you saying, Dad?” Patton asked,

“You have a brother, Patton.” Thomas said, and Patton felt his ears go numb for a minute. The whole restaurant seemed to get louder and quieter at the same time, The sounds of other people talking became nothing more like gargled noise. 

“A bro-brother?” Patton asked, and Thomas nodded, bringing his arms up to rest his elbows on the table. As he did so, his still clasped hands were covering his mouth, Patton knew it as his sign of hiding his excitement when something was serious. 

“How are you feeling?” Thomas asked, and Patton smiled at him. Thomas knew it was instinctual but he couldn’t tell if Patton meant it or not.

“Blurry.” Patton said, waving his hands around in front of his face trying to help explain it better. 

“Do you want to talk about this later?” Thomas asked.

“No.” Patton replied quicker than Thomas expected. Patton closed his eyes once, well more like squeezed his eyes closed and then opened them again. A similar action happened with his mouth, he opened it but then immediately closed it.

“Go ahead and ask your questions, kiddo. I’ll give you as many answers as I can.” Thomas said, prompting Patton to speak.

“Where has he been all these years?” Patton was starting off with the most loaded questions, so it seemed. Thomas’s expression dimmed, and he started to play with the corner of the napkin set out on the table.

“The system thought with the parents that raised him. But I guess they were some pretty bad people, left him alone a lot, and it wasn’t until a local orphanage took them in that I was able to find him.” Thomas said. 

“You knew about him?” Patton wondered what it would’ve been like to grow up with a brother. Did he look like him? Did he act like him?

“Well they legally had to tell me when they used my stuff to make a baby. I didn’t think much of it at the time, you were already a couple months old and I loved you so much, I didn’t want another child. I figured he went to a good family too.” Thomas replied.

“Why’d you just start looking for him?” Patton didn’t know what to think. It felt like his mind was stuck on it. A brother. A real, living, breathing brother. 

“I’m not sure. Something in me felt like I had to. And also, you deserved to know him. If you wanted to. I wanted to be able to give you that choice.” Thomas said, watching as Patton rested his hands underneath his thighs now. 

“He’s going to come live with us, then? He’s going to be my brother for real?” Patton asked. 

“If he wants.” Thomas reached over to grab a sip of water, using it as a distraction while Patton pondered all the possibilities of his newfound brother.

“Okay last one.” Patton said, a nod of his head punctuating the statement. 

“Hit me.” Thomas set the water down on the table.

“What’s his name?” Patton was bouncing forward in his seat. Happy. Excited. Nervous.

“Virgil.” Thomas answered. 

Virgil. The name sounded, different. Patton tried it out in his head a couple of times. Virgil, pass me the porcupine quills. Virgil, do you want to go outside and play with me?  Patton decided that it was a good different though. An exciting different. 

 


	2. Mind vs Mouth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil doesn't want to meet his real father. But he does.

Virgil woke up feeling off. It wasn’t unusual for him to feel anxious enough to pick at the threads on his oversized hoodie or bored enough that laying in bed all day playing with the string on his headphones seemed like a good way to pass the time. 

The orphanage didn’t have a lot going on most days, and even on the days that future parents came, Virgil stayed cooped up in his room. He’d long since gotten tired of the disappointed feeling he’d get when a future parent wouldn’t even look at him. Even so, the empty hollowness that he’d come to recognize as this disappointed hopefulness was better than anything he’d ever felt when living with his mother and her boyfriend. 

The man, was not intimidating but tall and easily aggressive. He had silver hair, last time Virgil had seen him and his discontentment with Virgil was his most common expression. He made Virgil well aware that he did not want Virgil enough to be his birth father. His mother was different. She was nicer and any time he would remind her that they had left him with His mother wanted him, as she told him quite frequently, but was on a downward slope of how disappointing he was as a child. 

Even though he hadn’t been with them for almost two years, he remembered what it was like living with them vividly. A lot of his life with them was sitting at the computer late at night hungry, and blinking back at the clock in the corner of his monitor, wondering when they’d come back for him. He could easily recall the fear that was embedded in his chest, as he tried to stretch a single box of cereal into a weeks worth of meals. A lot of small moments of being reminded how he wasn’t worthy of his parents’ attention or care. There had been that one time when he’d forgotten to bring the house key to school and had to sit outside on his porch for almost day and a half until his stepfather had come back for a charger-

“Virgil.” The voice of Stephanie, his social worker, interrupted his downward spiral. 

“What?” Virgil pretended not to care about the smile on her face wavering. She was a decently sized woman with dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. Stephanie, Virgil had learned from the only two instances he had ever had met her, was also not very good at hiding her anger at the foster care system.

He could only imagine how she raised the child that she frequently mentioned she had. The boy of five who seemed to be getting increasingly frustrated at her husband’s emotional variability. Her words, not Virgil’s. 

“He’s here.” She said, her own excitement clearly made it impossible for her to keep the information in any longer. 

“I do not want to see him.” Virgil replied quicker than his brain could catch up with. He turned away from her, even looking over at the two empty beds also pressed up against the same wall as his own bed. In the window, he could see the other children outside padding around in the rain. Happy children who smiled when future parents came to visit, who didn’t groan and sigh at the term ‘future parents’. Children who would wear things other than an oversized hoodie, and didn’t spend all night worrying about everything, about nothing. Good children. 

“He’s your real father, Virge. I know you want to at least meet him.” She said interrupting his thoughts again, she was always doing that. She didn’t make him stop thinking per say, she just spoke louder than the voice in his head. A nice loud. 

Virgil’s breathing stopped for a moment, not literally it just felt like it. He knew she probably meant real as in biological, but he couldn’t help his long sense repressed imagination at resurfacing at the idea of the a real father. One that did the normal things like feed him and take him school supply shopping, but also the special things like ice cream Sundays and movie marathons, the kind of stuff that he read about in books. Things were always better in books.

He hadn’t noticed that his eyes were closed until he opened them and saw blue light coming from his hands. He jumped, not far or particularly high, but he still felt his whole body jerk at the sight. Stephanie reached out despite her knowledge of how little Virgil liked physical comfort at all. He remembered their conversation a few days about magic and wizards and  _ you’re not like other kids, Virgil _ . Virgil knew he wasn’t like other kids his whole life. He was anxious, and jittery, and afraid of being touched, and he was bad-

“Virgil.” Stephanie’s voice came back to him, and he let her hand reach his shoulder. Virgil, without knowing it, leaned up toward the touch. Virgil let himself indulge in the feeling, but too quickly her hand felt bony and the feeling burned him. He pulled away and let her hand hang there in the air above where he was just a second ago. “Why don’t you just go meet him?” 

“What if-” Virgil’s breathed in heavily and waited for Stephanie to set her hand back at her side before he continued. He waited until she stepped backwards and he leaned backwards on the bed until he felt the softness of his favorite brown pillow on the back of his head. “What if he doesn’t want me? Like”  _ Inhale _ . “Before.”  _ Exhale _ . 

“He didn’t know you then. You’re a good kid.”  **Lie** . “At least go tell him how him not being there made you feel.” 

“Can you-can I-” Virgil stammered, he didn’t want her by his side. He didn’t want any of the other kids looking from the doorway to see whether or not lonely Virgil was going to get adopted. “Go.”  _ Inhale _ . “Alone?”  _ Exhale _ . 

“Of course.” Stephanie held out her hand again, and this time Virgil reached for it in return. Their hands touched briefly as she pulled him off the bed that was far too high for the new eleven year old. He relaxed at the feeling of his feet touching the ground before pushing forward and heading out of the smelly bedroom and down the stairs. 

The room was called the Decision room among the kids. Future family meetings happened in there, that was when future parents had made a decision on a child, and they all met in there to agree and sign paperwork. Lots of children went into the room and came out with parents, even more children went into the room and came out without parents. Virgil had never been in the room period. 

“I’ll be out here.” Stephanie’s voice was far behind him, still far louder than his bad thoughts. Or at least she called them bad. Virgil called them protective. He stood at the doorway, closed his eyes and he turned the doorknob, and pushed himself into the room and the door closed without ever opening his eyes. If he was too be honest, the bad thoughts had barely any time to hit him before a very loud voice that was not Stephanie’s interrupted them. 

“Hiya, I’m Patton.” It said. 

“Pat, buddy, sit down, don’t overwhelm him.” Another voice said. Older, but still loud enough. Virgil opened his eyes and when he looked at the person it front of him it was like looking in a mirror. A mirror with glasses. Well kind of, it’s like a mirror with glasses and had the colors all wrong because this boy was dressed in blue, and his eyes and his hair were a lighter brown than Virgil’s, but it was still Virgil’s face. 

“Virgil, I’m Thomas. Your…” Thomas trailed off, his hands dancing around in front of him for a moment, until he saw Virgil’s judging expression, and then they dropped to his sides in defeat.

“Your father. And I’m Patton, your brother.” Patton, so it seems, finished for his father. His father. Virgil’s father. 

“Why didn’t you want me in the first place?” Once again, Virgil’s mouth seemed to be on a different page than the rest of him. He watched the words hit Patton, it was like a baseball bat or something because Patton just sat down really fast and the smile got replaced by this sad sort of pout. And Virgil wanted nothing more to see that smile come-wait what?

“Virgil.” Thomas sat down again too, and Virgil figured it might make them both a little more comfortable if he did too. He was going to sit at the other end, he wanted to leave a whole table width between him and this man, but yet he found himself sitting on the right side of the table, with Patton in between them. “I didn’t think I could handle two children. I had only just had Patton. I didn’t even know if I was going to be a good dad or not, I’m still not so sure. I didn’t want you or Patton to end up well, messed up or something because I couldn’t juggle the both of you. I thought you’d be better off with the woman that really wanted you.”

_ So the woman who was supposed to want me, ended up not wanting me. And the man who didn’t want me, now wants me all of a sudden? _ Virgil thought.  _ Look at this mess, ya screw up.  _

Patton’s sad pout that made Virgil’s stomach churn turned into an angry growl that nearly made him run for the door. “Virgil, you’re not a screw up. You’re my brother.”

“You don’t even know me!” Virgil suddenly got defensive, and Patton’s hands were curled into fist and he almost thought he was going to punch him as he got closer and closer-

And he hugged him? Virgil hated hugs, people don’t hug Virgil. He’s weird and jumps at being touched, and there was that first time that Stephanie tried to hug him and he screamed at her while he was crying-

And yet, Patton was hugging him. And Virgil was hugging him back. Sort of. Virgil had his hands tucked between them, they were ready to defend himself in case the boy had attacked, and now he was just sort of gripping the other boys shirt with them. 

“Virgil, you’re part my dad, and my dad is the best man on this earth. And you’re also part me somewhere too, probably. And while I’m not amazing, my dad likes to tell me I’m very kind, so you’re probably very kind too.” Patton’s voice was soothing, it not only made the bad thoughts quieter, but they were almost not there. Well, not really. Virgil knew they were still there, but it made him feel a lot better to listen to Patton’s voice than to the bad thoughts. 

“Thanks.” Virgil said, pulling away, and he expected Patton to look sad. Kinda like Stephanie did when he pulled away from her attempts at physical comfort, but he didn’t. He was actually smiling. 

“So Virgil,” Thomas spoke again, and he was smiling too. Virgil wasn’t sure why. “If you’d like to give me a second chance, I’d like to prove to you how much we want you to be apart of our family. How much we really do want you.” 

“Okay.” Virgil said. This time, his mouth and his brain were in agreement.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my grandfather passed yesterday, and i cant stop writing, so if a couple chapters down the line you see some logan or roman angst its not my fault.

“Patton, you’re getting pretty loud.” Patton was almost pretty sure at this point that Virgil was sick of him. They’d been talking for only a half an hour, and Virgil’s soft smile had only been shown once and it was at his father telling Patton to calm down while talking about cookie dough ice cream. Virgil had mentioned it was his second favorite, and the only kind that the orphanage carried. It wasn’t Patton’s fault that he was very passionate about ice cream. But, his dad only ever referred to him by Patton when trying to get his attention about something serious. He must seriously be annoying the boy. Virgil. Annoying Virgil, his brother. “You’re probably scaring Virgil over here.” 

“Actually-” At the sound of his own voice being muffled by the sandwiches Virgil’s ‘worker’, as his dad called it, brought them, Virgil stopped talking to swallow. “I like loud talking. It’s definitely better than silence.” 

“Do you get silence a lot?” Patton asked, despite his dad getting ready to change the topic. Thomas didn’t seem to mind though, neither did Virgil. In fact, the boy seemed pleasantly surprised to be asked a question not as mundane as what’s your favorite ice cream. It was Superhero. Patton made sure he wrote that down on the part of his hand that his thumb was connected to. Patton wanted to remember it for later. 

“Mostly, yeah. I don’t really like to run around, so nobody wants to hang out with me.” Virgil shrugged. Thomas had another sad smile cross his face, while Patton leaned over to bump shoulders with Virgil. 

“I’ll hang out with you.” Patton said, and Virgil blushed. The color looked nice on his face, but even so, he wasn’t as pale as you’d expect for a kid who sits alone inside all day as he says. Patton hopes Virgil never has to sit inside alone again. 

“Thanks Patton.” Virgil smiled. Maybe he wasn’t so sick of him after all.

“No need to thank me. You’re cool. I like cool people.” Patton got an idea. “In fact, I might just be your biggest fan.” 

Patton got to hear the best sound in the whole at that moment. Virgil’s laugh. It was breathy and quick, and kinda like when you taste something bad and spit it out. But it was pretty and Virgil covered his mouth with his hand, and yet the lightness in his voice still reached Patton’s ears in a way that made him feel accomplished. Like he had done something amazing. Maybe Patton could be amazing, as long as he made Virgil laugh like that again.

“That one hurt even me, Pat.” Thomas ruffled his hair, and Patton reached upward to hold his father's hand in that spot for a minute. He liked when his dad did that, he wasn’t sure why but it was comforting. Maybe-

Patton reached over to his brother, his brother, those words felt fun to say. Not the loud kind of fun like amusement parks even though he didn’t really like riding the roller coasters or the soft kind of fun like cuddling up on the couch to watch the television. But an amazed kind of fun, like practising spells and brewing potions. Did Virgil know about his magic?

That didn’t matter to Patton at that moment, well it did but he pushed it far behind him as he all but forced his fingers into Virgil’s hair, while his dad took his hand out of Patton’s. Thomas’ amused smile softened into one of affection as he watched Virgil’s panicked expression turn lighter, and the boy closed his eyes and leaned towards Patton as the boy tugged lightly on a bit of dark brown hair, brushing it gently. 

“Do you know about magic, Virgil?” Thomas asked, using his comforting voice. Patton recognized it because it was the voice that Thomas used when he woke up from nightmares. 

“Kind of.” Virgil’s voice was lighter than it had been moments ago, not that he was scared talking to Patton, in fact he appeared to warm up to him quite a lot. He just sounded, more relaxed. Patton took his hand from his hair anyway, didn’t want to overstep his boundaries. Virgil’s eyes shone with a new curiosity and Patton got up to move to the other side of him so he could talk to Thomas. “Stephanie said I’m like a wizard or something.

“Not like a wizard, buddy! You are!” Patton couldn’t help it, the curiousity in Virgil’s eyes made him want to tell him everything. “Like with wands and spells, and well,” Patton’s hands danced in front of him trying to emphasize his point. “everything.” 

“Maybe you should show him Pat.” Thomas said, a smile across his face as he watched his son pulled out his wand. It was 9 inches and three quarters sturdy, with a unicorn hair core, and cedar wood. Patton felt very deeply for his wand, it reflected much of his own nature of putting others first and often being unpredictable. 

Patton held his wand out, mimicked the movement his father had taught him long in the early summer and focused on the look of curiosity in Virgil’s eye. He traced the lines of his memory in front of him and as he did, he called out in a voice that wasn’t his usual peppy, but determined. Determined to impress. “Nox.” 

And they were suddenly surrounded by darkness. 

“You can teach me how to do that?” Virgil voice penetrated the darkness perfectly, and Patton suddenly wondered what it felt like to share a bedroom with Virgil, and share whispered giggles hours past the time they were asleep. He didn’t just wonder, he wanted. 

“If you come live with us!” Patton jumped onto the bench of the table they were sat at. It was a long bench and there was one on the other side of it. He figured it was sturdy. It wasn’t. He figured wrong.

Thankfully Virgil was there to catch him, reaching out his arms as Patton fell less dramatically than he made it seem. He wrapped his arms around Virgil’s neck and laughed, good and loud. Virgil liked Patton’s laugh, it seemed, because he smiled as Patton pulled away even though he patted his head kind of awkwardly afterwards. 

“No need to get over excited Pat. He’s just met us.” Thomas spoke lower, in Patton’s ear, so that Virgil couldn’t hear. “And he’s probably still very upset with us.” 

“I’m not.” Virgil replied, not sure why he was being nosy. They already thought he was rude and mad because he wished that he had been where Patton was all these years. 

Patton was a little on the chubby side but that’s ok, meant he was well fed, he had glasses which meant Thomas paid attention. Virgil never got paid attention to. He hoped Thomas didn’t feel bad, now that he was here Virgil couldn’t really be mad at him anymore because well, because he was his dad, and Patton was his brother. And he if anything they should be mad at Virgil because Thomas and Patton wanted to give him a chance, a home-

“Virgil?” Patton asked, his hands tucked behind his back, playfully with the belt loops of his jeans. It was a habit he picked up a long time ago, tugging on them, it made him never feel stuck. 

He didn’t want Virgil to feel stuck with them, he didn’t. But he wanted so bad. Wanted him at the breakfast table so that Patton could listen to him talk about his dreams, and he wanted him on the train to Hogwarts so that Patton could see the excited nervousness take over Virgil as he looked out the window. He wanted Virgil to be his brother so bad, he felt guilty.  

“Yes Pat?” The nickname slipped out of Virgil’s mouth.  _ It was an accident _ he swears to no one but himself. 

“Do you want to be my brother for like real?” Patton asked before looking back at his father. If it was okay with Thomas, Virgil might come home with him. Patton might be able to make Virgil laugh late at night, or at the breakfast table, or on the Hogwarts train-

“Are you sure you want me?” Virgil hoped it didn’t come across like he was doubting Patton, or Thomas. It probably came off as rude, he probably messed up and now they wouldn’t want him at all, because he couldn’t even trust him. He just wasn’t sure why they wanted. Patton knew that he didn’t like to play outside, or go out at all. Thomas knew the bigger picture, with words like anxiety and antisocial and disorder that just made Virgil feel bad. 

“Why wouldn’t we?” Thomas asked.  _ Confused. Disappointed. Virgil made his face do that.  _

“Lots of reasons.” Virgil shrugged.

“There’s a lot more reasons to want you.” Thomas stood. “But most importantly, you’re family.”  _ Tear. Crying. Bad. Virgil made people feel bad.  _ “And you didn’t deserve to be left without us for as long as you did Virge. We want you. For good.”

_ Confused. Disappointed. Tear. Crying. Bad. Warmth. Crying. Tear. Safe. Good. Hug. Inhale, Exhale.  _ Virgil felt arms wrap around him, and he didn’t get a chance to look up at Thomas’s face, but he knew that he was still probably crying. He didn’t hug back until Patton wrapped his arm around Virgil’s head, almost like a chokehold. But Patton was soft, Thomas was warm, and made Virgil feel safe, Virgil feel good. 

“Thank you.” And then, after some paperwork, Virgil was in the car. In a limousine to be exact. A long black limousine parked in the middle of the street. And while all of the other kids were looking in the windows and touching the outside, Virgil was on the inside waving goodbye. But Patton was next to him, showing him the video game he had on his DS, and Virgil didn’t want to be anywhere else. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it switched pov's there. i just really like the writing style i used and wanted to try it out on patton to. i think it works better for virge tho.


	4. Chapter 4

“Patton, I don’t want to go.” Virgil whined, pushing his face further into the big brown pillow that was his favorite and he’d been able to bring to his new home with him. He reached out just enough to avoid getting dragged out of bed by Patton, his brother. His brother Patton. Wow. 

He reached and grabbed his hoodie which safe on the little blue cushioned chair that was next to his on his side of the room. He liked the setup that Patton picked out where Virgil’s bed was pushed against the right wall with his desk and chair at the end and Patton’s bed pushed against the back wall and his desk on the left wall. Their dressers were on the front wall and everything else was left open for the two to mingle in between. Sure there was the dark blues a accented against the lighter ones on Patton’s side, and overtop of the ceiling Patton had Thomas install the little glow in the dark stickers in constellations. Or at least the ones he knew. Virgil had loved it from his first night with them. 

Technically his first ‘night’ with them was in the inn. 

_ At the time, Virgil thought it was a mansion. The outside looked more like a bar, and the rooms were old and reminded Virgil of the old castles they’d learned about in his history lessons at the orphanage’s homeschool. The inside was way bigger than the outside, and he wasn’t sure if he’d even been able to see their room from the outside, despite the big large bay window tucked away on one of the side walls. The room or rather the suite, had the main room where the bathroom was in the corner, and the bay window, and some couches nothing more. On the background there were two doors, one for Thomas’s room and the room the boys would share. _

_ “There appears to be only one bed in the other room, kiddos.” Thomas said, looking back at them. Patton took one look at Virgil and smiled, before turning back to Thomas.  _

_ “It’s okay, Dad, I’ll sleep on the floor.” Patton, turned back to Virgil, and nodded his head toward the bathroom. “I’m going to take the bathroom first, okay?”  _

_ “Mhm.” Virgil nodded, and Patton skipped off toward the bathroom.  _

_ “Hey!” Thomas shouted, just loud enough for Virgil to jump the littlest bit. _

_ “Sorry.” Patton ran over to Thomas and hugged him. Thomas pressed a kiss to the top of his son’s head, and Patton turned back toward the bathroom, grabbing the backpack he had placed by the couch before closing the door behind him. “Got excited.” _

_ “Well, I’m beat. Don’t stay up too late, Virge.” Thomas reached out, but Virgil just raised an eyebrow at him. “It’s a hug, buddy.” _

_ “Oh. You want to-” Virgil walked over to Thomas and let himself be hugged. He closed his eyes, let himself be practically engulfed in Thomas. He was almost six foot, his arms were just muscually enough to make Virgil feel protected. He very much liked Thomas’s hugs. “You’re a very good hugger.” _

_ Thomas blushed, and when Virgil looked up at him he was holding his bottom lip in between his teeth. Virgil almost regretted saying something but then Thomas leaned his head forward and pressed a kiss to his hair. Virgil couldn’t exactly feel it, but he appreciated the meaning behind it. “Thanks kiddo.” _

_ “You’re welcome D-” Virgil cut himself off and then pushed his lips against the right of side of his mouth, still looking up at Thomas from his place in his arms. “What do you want me to like call you?”  _

_ “Dad is fine, if you wanted. Thomas is okay too.” Thomas replied. _

_ “I-well I kinda-” Virgil closed his eyes. Thought of his birth mother, his stepfather, and all those days at the orphanage. Thomas watched as Virgil fought inwardly with himself and he held him just the tiniest bit tighter. “Is Dad okay?” _

_ “Of course.” Thomas leaned down a little further to press a warm kiss to the side of Virgil’s face. “Alright, get some sleep, okay, kiddo?” _

_ “Okay.” Virgil replied, turning to head towards the kid’s bedroom and then calling over his shoulder. “Night, Dad!”  _

_ “Night Virgil.” Thomas would not admit to the giant smile that crossed his face as he closed the door to his room.  _

_ When Patton came back, Virgil went  to the bathroom and changed into his nightclothes, and then came back to see Patton trying to fluff up a pillow against one of the walls. Virgil giggled and Patton looked up at him and shrugged. “It’s not working.” _

_ “I’m not actually going to make you sleep on the floor, Pat.” Virgil grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the bed. He waited by the end for Patton to pick his side, and when he did, Virgil crawled up to the other side, and turned to face Patton.  _

_ “So.” Patton said, a giggle escaping the end of it. _

_ “So.” Virgil smiled. Patton’s happiness was infectious. They didn’t say anything else yet, and just as Virgil was about to ask him questions about home, about what Thomas did, about what Patton did, Patton yawned. Virgil smiled softened and he shook his head amusedly. “You should get some rest.” _

_ “You sure?” Patton yawned through the middle of his statement so before he was even finished Virgil was nodding. Virgil turned on his other side, so that Patton wasn’t distracted by him,  but he soon found he couldn’t sleep, just too many thoughts. _

_ Every so often they were clear, like what if Thomas ended up not wanting him, what if Virgil wasn’t good at magic and Patton got upset with him? But other times it was just bustling noise in his head, making it impossible for him to just- _

_ Warm. Soft. Hand. On his hand. Patton’s hand in Virgi’s hand. Virgil turned to see that Patton had reached over in his sleep and grabbed Virgil’s right arm even though it was wrapped around his torso. He shuffled closer, made it less of a twist for himself and a less of a pull for Patton. Slowly but surely, he felt himself get sleepy, and he closed his eyes once, and didn’t open them again til morning. Thomas found them when he got up for some water.  _

Virgil wished he could go back to sleep today. Today, Thomas wanted Virgil to get a wand, it was essential in his magic training or whatever. Virgil still didn’t really understand it. It was almost like his brain was trying to make them out to be crazy or something, but something about it just felt right. 

“Come on, it’s all going to make more sense if you get your wand.” Patton’s voice drawled out on the last syllable of ‘wand’ and he leaned over the side of Virgil’s bed, pushing against his shoulder. Virgil whined again, but Patton just laughed. “Virgil, please. It’ll be fun, I promise.” 

“Fine, I’ll get dressed.” Virgil groaned and Patton jumped off the side of his bed excitedly. 

When Virgil emerged from his bedroom, Thomas and Patton were both standing in the living room of the house, with Patton on his DS on the couch and Thomas was messing with the fireplace by the window.

“What are you two wearing?” Virgil giggled, and Patton looked up at him with probably the dorkiest smile from him he’s seen in days. Honestly, life with Patton and Thomas was, sweet. Mornings almost always started with breakfast and cartoons, most days they spent the whole days indoors watching movies or just talking. Virgil never had a moment alone, and he loved it. 

“They’re wizard robes.” Patton replied, closing the DS as Virgil stepped further into the room.

“Virgil’s are on the counter, Pat. Help him into them, will you?” Thomas asked and Virgil watched Patton move in reply. He hopped off the couch and then stopped, took a deep breath to calm himself down, and then continued on his way to the kitchen. He turned to Thomas to ask him why Patton did that, but Thomas simply smiled at him, and Virgil forwent the question entirely. 

“What are you doing with the fireplace?” Virgil asked instead.

“We’re going to use magic to get to Diagon Alley.” Thomas said, reaching up on the mantle over the fireplace to grab a little silver bowl. 

“Oh.” Virgil assumed that was what the bowl was for. “Cool.” 

“That’s all you have to say?” Thomas didn’t looked offended, in fact, he looked like he was laughing at a joke he wasn’t supposed to be laughing at. Virgil raised an eyebrow at him, and Thomas mimicked it, and the two stood there for a minute staring each other down.

“You both look like you have to poop.” Patton said from behind them, and the three boys burst into laughter. Patton held out the robe for Virgil to stick his arms into and when he did, Patton pulled away to let Virgil get used to the feel of it. It was heavy, but not overwhelming almost comforting like his favorite hoodie. 

Thomas turned around and reached down to help Virgil button and tie the robes, and Virgil lifted his chin so that it was easier. Patton was bent down adjusting the bottom of the robes, and Virgil couldn’t help the warm feeling over his face as the two finished and stood back. 

“Alright.” Thomas said. “Patton, you do it for you and Virgil. I’ll go after you two.” 

“Ok Dad.” Patton stood on his tiptoes, pressed a kiss to his father’s cheek and then turned around and grabbed Virgil’s hand to pull him into the fireplace. He immediately felt more nervous, probably because he was in a frickin fireplace, but he still had Patton’s hand in his. Virgil closed his eyes.

Patton was silent, as he reached over to the silver bowl in Thomas’s hand and pulled back to Virgil. Patton squeezed his hand once, and Virgil felt Patton’s hand jerk, and then he felt something dusty surround him. He shouted something, Virgil couldn’t hear him because he was focused on the weight in his hand, and he felt a pull in his stomach. His mind caught up with him and he couldn’t feel Patton next to him.  _ Oh god _ , he thought to himself,  _ I’m going to die _ . 


End file.
